


Christmas with Fluffy Friends ~ Supercorp Part 1

by CharlieGiovanniRyder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieGiovanniRyder/pseuds/CharlieGiovanniRyder
Summary: First fanfiction publised hope you all like it...not expecting that many reads...if you like, leave a comment and if I get enough  I'll do another part...xx





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction publised hope you all like it...not expecting that many reads...if you like, leave a comment and if I get enough I'll do another part...xx

It was Christmas and Lena was sat at home. Alone. Her mum had gone missing. The heating was broken and she was freezing. Lena was sitting by the fireplace just imagining what Christmas would be like this year, when she was younger she never had a proper Christmas. She just had no idea what she would do being so alone this year. All of a sudden, she heard a dainty knock on the door. She walked slowly and sadly towards the oak door. As she opened it a small smile slowly crept across her face. At the door was a smiling Kara Danvers. “Merry Christmas!” Kara shouted. “To you too” spoke Lena softly. “Come in, come in.” As Kara dropped the bundle of brightly coloured, wrapped gifts under the tiny Christmas tree in Lena’s living room, she asked Lena slowly, “Are-Are you ok? You look down, it’s Christmas, you should be happy.” “Yeah, yeah just got a lot of stuff going on in my life, right now Kara, please just don’t worry.” Lena spoke gently. But during this Kara spotted her eyes welling up. Kara grabs Lena’s arms and sits her down on the cream sofa, and starts gently caressing her hair. “Talk to me” Kara says trying to comfort Lena even more. Kara sits there as Lena curls up against her. “You see, my mother has gone missing, my brother is in jail and I’m all alone, we never had a proper Christmas when I was younger, just all we did was argue and argue and arg-.” “Stop” whispered Kara. “You’re shaking, your cold, give me one second”. Kara ran off and a minute later ran back with a blanket and timber. She moved Lena to the floor in front of the fireplace she had just lit, and snuggled herself and Lena under the blanket. “There we go. Are you comfy?” Kara asked. “Yes. Thank you so much Kara.” “OK, Sorry please continue Lena”. Lena and Kara kept talking for another half an hour and after that they knew so much about each other.

“Thank you for this Kara, you are a good friend”. Suddenly their eyes met and they felt something, they felt drawn towards each other, they felt love. Their lips touched, Kara stroked Lena’s face gently, and they could both feel there was something there. Suddenly they both pull away. “What are we doing?” asked Lena. But before there was an answer they were drawn back in. Their lips entwined as Kara let out a small moan.


End file.
